


Regalos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [22]
Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Gandy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Suelta una carcajada cuando entra en el apartamento de Gale y ve el pequeño árbol de Navidad que había en el estudio en un rincón del pequeño comedor de su compañero de reparto.
Relationships: Gale Harold/Randy Harrison
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Regalos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Queer as Folk (RPF)  
> Pairing: Gale/Randy  
> Prompt: Árbol

Suelta una carcajada cuando entra en el apartamento de Gale y ve el pequeño árbol de Navidad que había en el estudio en un rincón del pequeño comedor de su compañero de reparto.

–Lo has robado –pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta al ver cómo Gale se muerde el labio inferior y se rasca la barbilla con el pulgar mientras el humo del cigarro que sostiene entre los dedos le da un toque de irrealidad a la escena.

–Lo he... tomado prestado –Gale arquea la ceja y se lleva el cigarro a los labios, soltando el humo lentamente.

–Eres incorregible –Gale se pasa el pulgar por la sombra de barba y se encoge de hombros.

–He pedido un par de pizzas.

–Es casi Navidad, Gale...

–Lamento no darte un banquete con pavo, ponche de huevo y tarta de manzana, pero he rodado hasta hace una hora y mañana cojo el primer vuelo de vuelta a Los Ángeles –aunque Gale usa ese tono irónico, Randy sabe que está molesto.

–Está bien, me gusta la pizza –camina hasta Gale, se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en los labios–. Te voy a echar de menos estas semanas.

Gale no le devuelve la mirada, baja la cabeza y juega con el cigarro entre los dedos, así que acuna su rostro con las manos hasta que los ojos verdosos de su compañero se clavan en los suyos.

–Serán sólo un par de semanas, Gale –susurra las palabras con voz suave, como si hablara con un niño.

–Yo también te voy a echar de menos –Gale dobla un poco las rodillas, hasta ponerse a su altura, y hace rozar sus narices.

Randy le da una patada a las cajas medio vacías de las pizzas que tiene junto a los pies y le roba el porro a Gale, tumbado a su lado en el suelo del salón, que se muerde la sonrisa mientras le ve darle una calada y soltar el aire lentamente. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero y suspira, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de esa paz.

Abre los ojos cuando Gale le quita el porro de los dedos y levanta la cabeza para mirarle y se le escapa la sonrisa. Es el hombre más guapo que ha visto nunca y encima desprende una sexualidad que le abruma cuando se lo plantea.

–¿Por qué has robado el árbol? –observa las luces parpadeantes que llenan la estancia de distintos colores.

–Es Navidad –responde Gale, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pone los ojos en  blanco pero ríe ante la respuesta de Gale. Detrás de esas frases a veces absurdas e incoherentes, hay un tío muy inteligente, con un sentido del humor peculiar y un corazónque no le cabe en el pecho.

–No podía permitir que vinieras a cenar la última noche antes de volver a casa y que no hubiera un árbol para poner el regalo.

Levanta la cabeza del hombro de Gale y se fija en la base del árbol. Sólo entonces ve el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de periódico que hay apoyado en la base.

–¿Me has comprado un regalo? –Gale asiente y le da una última calada al porro antes de apagarlo en el cenicero que tiene sobre el muslo–. Yo no te he comprado nada –se siente mal por no pensar en regalarle nada antes de irse.

–No necesito que me compres nada. Que estés aquí esta noche ya es el mejor regalo que vaya a tener este año.

Se incorpora, aparta el cenicero y se arrodilla junto a Gale antes de pasar una pierna por encima del cuerpo medio tumbado de su compañero para poder sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo. Sujeta su rostro entre sus manos y besa su boca lentamente, delineando sus labios con la lengua hasta que el castaño saca la suya y le lame.

–Conocerte ha sido el mejor regalo de mi vida –susurra contra sus labios antes de deslizar la lengua en su boca y entregarse a la pasión y al deseo.


End file.
